Sensei, Aku Mau Jadi Superhero
by moyamoyasuru
Summary: Kagami Taiga, lima tahun. Ingin jadi superhero kalau sudah besar nanti. [No pairing]


**Sensei, Aku Mau Jadi Superhero**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basket beserta karakter-karakternya adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Plot untuk cerita ini adalah milik pribadi.

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Kagami Taiga, usia lima tahun. Ingin jadi _superhero_ kalau sudah besar nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu masa, orang dewasa bertanya, 'Nak, kamu kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?'. Dan sang anak menjawab. Beragam jawaban terlontar tanpa sekat malu dan basa-basi.

Kagami Taiga, usia lima tahun. Giginya masih belum tumbuh semua. Tangan dan kakinya lecet-lecet, bukti autentik gairah bocah petualang. Mendeklarasikan impian masa depan, Kagami kecil mengepalkan satu tangan ke atas. Gayanya mantap.

"Aku mau jadi _superhero_!"

Gurunya bertepuk tangan. Kuroko namanya. Tertera pada plat nama di dada, yang bentuknya bunga matahari. Kuroko tersenyum. Biru di sepasang rongga matanya berpendar lembut.

"_Superhero_, ya? Itu keren sekali. Menurut Kagami-kun sendiri, _superhero_ itu orang yang bagaimana?"

Binar di mata si bocah semakin cemerlang. Senyumnya sumringah.

"Yang pakai kostum terus melawan monster! Bisa terbang, bisa jadi robot! Terus nanti monsternya dihajar! Terus nanti orang-orang akan selamat! _Superhero_ itu keren lho, _Sensei_! Bisa melindungi orang-orang!"

Kuroko ber'ooh' kagum. Sekali lagi tepuk tangan dilayangkan. Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan tentang definisi anak lima tahun akan seorang _superhero_.

"Kagami-kun tidak takut monster ya?"

Kagami menggeleng mantap. "Nggak dong! Kan mau jadi _superhero_!"

"Kagami-kun akan menolong orang-orang ya?"

Kagami mengangguk tegas. "Iya dong! Kan mau jadi _superhero_!"

Mengusap helaian merah di puncak kepala si bocah, Kuroko tertawa. "Kalau Kagami-kun pasti bisa. Menjadi _superhero_ yang seperti itu. Yang tidak takut monster, yang akan menolong orang-orang. Karena dunia ini membutuhkan Kagami-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua puluh tahun kemudian, sang guru bertemu kembali dengan muridnya. Saat pertemuan kembali mereka, langit tak lagi sebiru rambut sang guru. Hitam merebak di atas kepala. Merah merongrong di bawah hitam.

Sang guru meringkuk di kamar tidurnya. Bagaikan sangkar yang mengekang, api mengitari tempatnya berpijak. Asap menggumpal, menggerogoti jalur oksigen menuju paru-paru.

Saat kesadaran hampir lenyap bersama harapan hidup, percikan harapan datang bersama sebuah suara.

"Masih ada orang tidak?! Hei! Apa masih ada orang di sini?!"

Dan malam itu, Kuroko menemukan merah di tengah-tengah api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyala si jago merah telah redup. Yang ia sisakan adalah abu dan arang. Ada yang bilang api berasal dari puntung rokok di suatu kamar di lantai dua. Kronologisnya masih tanda tanya. Jelasnya, akhir cerita tak perlu dipertanyakan.

Kuroko duduk di tepian ambulans, matanya nanar menatap tanah. Tidak usah macam-macam, ia beryukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sedikit lebih lama. Tempat tinggal lain bisa dicari. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei…"

Pandangannya akan kelabu daratan terusik oleh semburat merah—lagi. Seorang pemuda berlutut di hadapan Kuroko, matanya tegas dengan semburat kelembutan. Penuh kehati-hatian, tangan sang pemuda menyentuh punggung tangan pria yang lebih tua.

"Kuroko-_sensei_, masih ingat aku?"

Kuroko menggeser arah pandangnya, biru bertautan dengan merah. Sejak kapan merah terlihat begitu meneduhkan?

Sedetik, dua detik.

Panggilan '_Sensei_' merayap di dalam kepalanya. Mencari-cari. Siapa, yang mana.

"Kagami-kun. Kagami Taiga." Saat syaraf menarik keluar memori yang mulai lapuk, Kuroko melafalkan nama tersebut. Bibirnya bergetar. Suaranya lirih.

Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa akan pusaran merah di sepasang bola mata itu.

Dirangkulnya erat tubuh anak itu, yang bahunya sudah tegap dan kekar. Anak didiknya sudah tumbuh besar, tak cukup lagi direngkuh di dalam pangkuannya. Tubuh sang guru gemetar. Nasib memainkan skenarionya dengan baik dan benar.

Kuroko berucap pelan. Tangannya menepuk pelan punggung yang bidang itu. "Syukurlah. Kagami-kun sudah jadi _superhero_ yang baik."

Kagami Taiga, usia dua puluh lima tahun. Bangga ia tersenyum di depan guru TKnya. Sedikit melenceng dari definisi dua puluh tahun lalu, tapi di sinilah impian membawanya.

Seorang _superhero_ bernama pemadam kebakaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ide untuk cerita ini muncul setelah membaca cerita singkat tentang seorang guru dan anak didiknya yang menjadi pemadam kebakaran. Sontak teringat Kuroko dan Kagami. Mari jadi anak didik yang menghargai pendidiknya, dan mari jadi pendidik yang pantas untuk dihargai. Satu lagi. Mari menghargai impian dan pekerjaan orang lain. Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
